When Deities get together and mess with plotlines
by crunchynoodle
Summary: When Zeltrech, Chaos, and the Twin Goddess's of love Teresa and Clare get together, they decide "Screw it" and send champions from their respective worlds to a new world simply for their own amusement This is what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Gathering

The silence was…off putting. A definite first for the immortal incarnation of everything in the universe according to Greek mythology. The cause of this off-putting feeling you ask? Why, it was the tall, grayed haired, red-eyed vampire in front of him, named Zelretch. The mans grin was…part of the cause of the unease settling into Chaos's stomach, though the other cause was how in the nine worlds did the vampire even get here? With here being Chaos's personal pocket dimension, an endless black starry plain, with a single black stone throne, where Chaos resided.

"So…can I help you?" Asked Chaos in a confused tone of voice.

"Yes. You can. If you want to of course." Replied the vampire.

"Alright. What is your name?"

"Zelretch. Pleasure to meet you, Lord Chaos."

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Zelretch."

"Now, lets get down to business. I have a proposition for you." Said the vampire, grinning from ear to ear.

"What is your proposition?" Said Chaos, intrigued.

"Well, what is the thing that immortal beings face?"

"Death of their loved ones?" Chaos inquired.

"No silly. Boredom. Simple boredom." Zeltrech said in an amused tone. Chaos had to admit the vampire had a point.

"Alright. What to you want to do about it?"

"Why, I want to take four of the most overpowered people in the multiverse, and throw them into a different world, then let them do whatever the hell they want, all while we watch. I provide two of them, while you provide another, and some other friends of mine provide the last. The two I have in mind are already set and ready to go, and I've contacted some old friends who are also on board."

"So…you want me to find one person, who would be willing to do this, pair them with your two, and this unknown third party, then send them to some random world in the multiverse, then watch the chaos?"

"Yup. Also, maybe not just one world, but many. World after world. It would be glorious."

Chaos pondered this; genuinely curious about what could happen. He had some ideas of who he could send, perhaps ask the kuuybi no yoko if she wants to do this (he was long times drinking buddies with her, and he heard of her imprisonment with in that hyperactive blond child) or even one Persephone Jackson, the latest titan (ess) of time, having taken the title after being granted it by her then fading grandfather (Though that's a sub plot line for later chapter).

"Alright. If I say yes to this, what world would we send them to?"

"The world…of RWBY. It will be glorious. Of course, make them look younger so they can enroll, and completely screw the plot line, all that fun jazz. What do you say, buddy?"

Chaos sat quietly, simply thinking it over. After about five to ten minutes, he grinned, and turned to the vampire.

"Sure. I have just the right person in mind."

"Perfect. Get them, and ill call the rest of my buddies. We'll have an immortals movie night of sorts."

"Alright. Give me about 12 hours, then I'll be ready." Said Chaos, now fully smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Sending them off

12-hour time skip

In the time from the last meeting of overpowered immortal's Chaos had spoken to and got one Persephone Jackson to agree to this whole thing, simply because she was sick and tired of exploring Tartarus, and had 'happily' agreed to it. She was sitting next to Chaos, sitting on a wooden bench he had conjured while sharpening her golden scythe blade. Her weapon was a six foot long pole, and on the end, were two scythe blades on blade sides, like a deadly curved crescent moon. The long handle was a simple black color, save for a small pointed tip on the other end.

It had been the final gift of her grandfather, and officially made her the titan of time. When she finally took the title, she had some physical changes. Her once sea green eyes were now like pools of molten gold, her hair lengthened all the way down her back, which she usually kept in a simple braid down her spine. She now wore a form fitting dark green vest made of drakon hide, along with black pants made from hellhound pelt. She had a cloak and hood made from the same material, which was lined on the outside with more drakon hide, making it fire proof. Her face had three long scars from a hellhound that got a lucky hit in once, almost blinding her. On her left hand was an empty circle surrounded in various runes, which she could store her scythe in, making it appear as a tattoo.

Suddenly, like a crack of thunder, Zelretch re appeared, a tall figure in red on his left, and a female figure on his right. Zelretch turned to his new friend, a grin on his face.

"Hey there Chaos. Good to see you again. So who's this?" He said, gesturing to Persephone.

"Zelretch. A pleasure. Meet Persephone Jackson, Titaness of time. And your guests are?" He said while standing, Perci doing the same, and making her scythe disappear to its seal with a simple twirl.

"Chaos, Meet Alucard Hellsing, and Arturia Pendragon." Said Zelretch while gesturing to the two behind him.

Alucard wore a large brimmed hat, with a red leather duster, black pants with leather riding boots and a black vest, with orange wire glasses. On his back was a large steel sword, and she could see a glint of metal at his hips under the coat.

The woman, Arturia, wore basically knight's armor, with a large helm tucked under her arm, and white fur edges all around it. At her hip was a massive lance, which looked to be made of ribbons interwoven together. She had bright blond hair with sharp blue eyes, and her posture showed she was ready to move if necessary.

Persephone could sense the power coming from these two, and could only smirk internally to herself. These were her…teammates, so she would have to get along with them, but she could appreciate power.

"So…" She stated slowly, unsure of how to proceed, however Alucard just smirked, and stepped forward, taking her in. He had already met Arturia, and they…exchanged pleasantries(via a massive battle in a separate pocket dimension) and both respected each other as warriors, but they could not call each others friends, yet.

Alucard looked her over, her drakon hide vest, cloak, and the numerous smalls cuts and scars covering her arms, showing that she too was a fighter. He internally grinned, hoping he could have a good fight with her later.

"Hello. I am Alucard. It is good to meet my future…teammate, Miss…" He trailed off, trying to acquire her name.

"Jackson. Persphone Jackson. Pleasure to meet you, Alucard." She said evenly, before turning to Arturia.

"Arturia Pendragon. Pleasure to meet you." She said calmly, studying the woman in front of her. In the mean time, Zelretch and Chaos were simply discussing a few, however another bright flash appeared to their left. Everyone turned to see three figures, two clad in flowing white dresses, with a single wing on opposite sides. The right had chocolate brown hair going to her waist, with warm amber eyes, while the woman on the right had bright blue eyes coupled with short blood red hair.

To their left was another woman, wearing a light gray/silver colored skin suit, with metal shoulder pads, a metal skirt, metal boots, and a silver cape reaching to the back of her knees. This new person also had Blonde hair, but in a more platinum coloring. She had deep silver eyes, like pools of mercury, along with a massive bastard sword that had about a three-inch gap between the blade and the guard.

The group of three walked over, silently, before Zelretch grinned at them and spoke loudly.

"Teresa, Clare. It's good to see you again. So, who's your chosen warrior?" He said jovially while throwing his hands in the air with happiness. The twin goddess's of love simply smiled and bowed slightly in greetings, before speaking together at the same time.

"Hello Zelretch. It is good to see you as well. Please meet Teresa Silber, of the faint smile." They spoke happily in unison.

"Teresa? Naming your chosen after yourself. Never thought you to be one with such an ego, Teresa." Zelretch said teasingly.

"We did not name her. We simply chose her because of a few reasons that are for us to know and you to find out at a later time." They spoke again in unison, before turning to their chosen.

"Please go meet your fellow chosen, Teresa. Im sure they wish to meet you." Teresa Silber simply nodded, and walked over to the knight, titan and vampire. The now group of four exchanged pleasantries and introductions, with Alucard getting her to promise him a fight later on. After about five minutes of casual discussion, the other immortals called them over to discuss something.

"So, the world you four will be going to is called Remnant. To save time, Ill simply put the information into your heads." Said Zelretch cheerfully, before snapping his fngers, and making all four get a large headache out of nowhere.

Once their collective headaches had finally dispersed (Alucard had little to no trouble with it, considering that he was used to random information dumps from blood drinking)they all stood straight, mentally looking over the information. It was manly general info, such as the grimm, the continents, the faunus, things the common hunter or huntress would most likely know about.

"One last thing. Everyone, look here." Said zeltretch, getting their attention.

The vampire closed his eyes for a moment, and a thick blue energy began forming in his hands, which he then began weaving into four separate symbols that circled him like an orbit. Finally they stopped, began he then snapped his fingers, and the symbols disappeared, before everyone felt a burning pain on the back of their neck, making them stagger and cup the back of their necks.

"What was that?" Perci questioned angrily, with the others showing similar question were going through their heads.

"Just a seal. Basically, it'll prevent you four from killing each other. Allow you to do serious injury, yes, but kill each, well we cant have that now can we? It also makes you look younger, not that some of you needed a seal to do that." He said with a nod to Perci and Alucard.

"Well…Have fun everyone." Said the vampire with a massive grin, before snapping his fingers again, making the four people disappear with a snap, before turning to the other deities.

"Ready for a binge night?" He asked, and received grins from the twins goddess's, while Chaos snapped his fingers, making a leather couch and 70 plasma wide screen tv to appear in his realm, along with a big bowl of snacks and drinks.

"Lets do this!" Said Chaos while, genuinely entertained for the first time in millennia.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not make any claims of ownership for the serious mentioned in this work. RWBY belongs to Mounty oum and RoosterTeeth. Percy Jackson and the olympians belongs to Rick Riordan and associated publishing company. Hellsing Ultimate belongs to MadMan entertainment, Chuang Yi, Dark Horse Comics, and Geneon. Fate/Grand Order serious is owned by Aniplex and Sony. I make no claim of ownership and am only using the characters under parody for fair use. Please watch/check out all aformentioned serious, as their all great in their own way.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey reader(s),

I have a few questions I need to ask on where I should go with this. Here the questions.

When they first get to Remnant, should I  
them off about 3 months before the main events of the serious,

Or B. Have them dropped off in the forest right by where Cinder steals Ambers powers, then have Alucard attack them and turn Amber in a vampire

Second question:

In terms of pairings, what should I do? (Note that I will not be doing harem, yaoui, or yuri, unless its RWBY cannon.)

A. Alucard X Perci

B. Alucard x Teresa

C. Alucard x Arturia

D. Alucard X Amber(If B is selected from Q.1)

Thanks, and that will be all


End file.
